


Destiel Alphabet Challenge

by sweetangelbutts



Series: Destiel Alphabet Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetangelbutts/pseuds/sweetangelbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A to Z, it's the love stories of Dean Winchester, and Castiel, angel of the Lord.  Spoilers up to and including season 8, I'll mark the spoilers by individual chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O -Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has spoilers up to season 8

They watched the beach together.

It was surreal.

The waves lapped up against the shore, mist spraying into the air as it slammed into the rocks. 

 

Dean looked over at Cas. His coat was bellowing in the wind, eyes closed, head tiled heaven-ward. They were both still grungy, having just escaped purgatory. Benny had taken off, something about unfinished business.

Dean watched Cas. His best friend… and something else. Words couldn’t describe the attachment he has for this man. This angel who literally gave up everything for him right down to the core of what he was.

Cas opened his eyes. His eyes as blue as the ocean. Eyes that could be just as calm or full of fight.

He gently grasped Dean’s hand.

“Cas…”

 

Cas had a slight tilt to his lips, face finally looking at peace for the first time in a long while.

“I know, Dean.”

So together they stood there. With the ocean, hand in hand. They knew it wasn’t over, they knew what was to come; they knew they had work to do.

But for now, they stood, and watched, and breathed as the sun rose up over the horizon.


	2. E- Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight wing!kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers up to season 4 [if you know who Cas is then you're golden]

The words tumbled from his mouth before he even knew what he was saying. Just a mass jumble of rushed sounds pieced together hastily, throwing them out in the open before he lost his nerve. A giant ball of things he never said, things he wish he said, and things he thinks.

His worries.

His fears.

His hopes.

Everything.

The angel stood there silently. Letting the nervous man blurt out his thoughts, letting him get out what he needed to get out. Dean would look up every so often, trying to gauge Cas’s reaction, but Cas kept a carefully blank face. Not letting any piece slip loose from the emotionless mask he sported.

Finally, Dean finished.

It was silent.

Dean waited. For a sign, for a breath, or a punch, or the flutter of angel wings taking off. Anything. But nothing happened. After about a minute or three, he finally brought up the courage to look up into the angel’s face. What he saw took his breath away. He expected anger, remorse, or confusion. But this? He didn’t expect this at all, he had not prepared for this out of all the things that he thought would happen.

He did not expect the almost reverent look on Cas’s face. The soft tilt to his lips, the gentleness in his blue eyes…but most of all, he did not expect the giant mass of black shadows sprouting out from his back, blanketing half the parking lot and the wall of the dingy motel walls in a massive black out of the moonlight.

But the thing he expected least was rough chapped lips gently pressing against his own. The tentative swipe of a tongue, the soft grip right on the very mark on his shoulder where Cas had ‘gripped him tight and raised him from perdition’. When Cas pulled away, just centimeters from his face, he had a soft smile on his lips, eyes filled with knowing and reverence for him, for just a man.

And in that all too familiar rough voice, he replied, “I love you too, Dean.”


	3. F- Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers up to season 8

It’s always been there.

But Dean never really understood it until today, where, it quite violently let itself be known.

The three of them were walking when they heard the telltale sounds.

One of them rushed Dean first. He ducked around and want to swing before it knocked him down. Rolling, he hopped up and reversed their positions and sliced through the creatures neck.

He looked up in time to see a leviathan throw Cas to the ground, mouth open and about to rip into the angel. Dean’s eyes widened in horror before the bastards head was suddenly on the ground, rolling away.

Benny reached down and helped Cas up, reaching over and patting him on the shoulder.

Dean started in awe. Benny turned to him, a smile in his eyes, Cas looking thankful and approving.

And right there.

Right then Dean truly understood.

This was friendship.


	4. T- Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wing!kink, flying, and BBQs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight spoilers for 7 and 8 if you squint, otherwise, spoilers up to season 4 [for characters that appear]

It was a hot summer day and for once Dean, Cas, Sam, and the newest addition to Team Free Will, Gabriel, didn’t have a case to be solving.  
A few months after Gabriel had joined, him and Cas had gotten together and built a nice home up in the woods of South Dakota. Dean had been surprised and Sam had been confused with a mixture of gratitude. When he’d asked “Why?”, Gabriel had just simply smiled and said that with the demon activity dying down they’d need a place to crash on their off days.

The house was small with two stories. It had a kitchen and dining room on the 1st floor, with a small living room, and a porch in the front and back. Upstairs was two bedrooms and a full bath. Gabriel had splurged and made it a Jacuzzi tub, winking at Sam and saying it was for relaxing after long hunts.  
Sam was currently cooking on their small BBQ grill on the back porch, shooing Gabriel’s hands with a small smile every time the archangel feigned to steal a strip of steak.  
Dean was sprawled out in the shade of the giant oak in their small backyard. Cas was next to him, looking relaxed for the first time in a long time. Dean opened his eyes and watched the clouds floating by overhead.

“You know,” he began, “I think the reason I don’t like flying is I’m more paranoid about the plane crashing.”

Cas opened his eyes and looked at his charge. Dean felt it as a prompt to continue.

“What’s it like having wings, Cas?”

Cas had a contemplative look, “It’s…a large part of myself. I couldn’t imagine losing that ability. When I was grounded…to me that was the worst part of being human, losing such a large part of who I am.”

Dean watched Cas, their eyes locking before Dean blurted, “What does flying feel like?”

Cas’s eyes widened in slight surprise as Dean felt his face heat up. Just as he was about to laugh it off and tell Cas to forget it, the angel interrupted him.

“Would you like to find out?”

“What?”

Cas stood up, “I can materialize my wings for you, we can fly.”

Dean leaned up in fascination as lights unfurled from behind Cas’s back, taking the shape of wings and stretching out in brilliant lines of colour before they solidified in to large black wings. Cas stretched them out -each wing easily reaching past his, and even Sam’s height in length- before he folded them slightly pulled them back against himself, resting them comfortably. He carefully reached his hand out toward the hunter.

“Do you trust me, Dean?”

Dean scoffed before taking his hand, “Dude, no chick-flick moments. Of course I trust you, Cas.”

Cas pulled him close as he unfurled his wings again, and with a powerful downward stroke, Dean was suddenly higher up than the very oak tree he was lounging under.  
His grip tightened on Cas and the angel responded by pulling Dean closer, his eyes skyward.

“I won’t drop you, Dean.”

Dean turned his gaze from the quickly shrinking oak tree to Cas’s face. 

He looked like he was relaxed and at peace, the wind lightly blowing through his hair. His wings making the very same soft flutter sound with every beat. The very same soft sound that he’d hear before the angel would arrive next to him. Dean looked out, their small home becoming a tiny dot on the ground, the mountains of South Dakota lining the horizon, and the trees ever so slightly parting to the highway circling their bases. 

Dean was not afraid of ever falling with his brother, and he felt the same about Cas. Cas was family and he knew that they’d always catch each other. He closed his eyes, the soft warmth of the sun on his face, the beating of wings in his ears, and that strong pull of trust in his heart.

He felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of drabbles and ficlets that I write during classes. Updates will be slightly sporadic but expect at least one a week :] The letters will not be in order. The works can also be found on my tumblr page, sweetangelbutts. Be warned, there is spoilers up to and including season 8.


End file.
